Soñar contigo
by Nia-sama
Summary: La vida sin él es una miseria, sólo me quedan los sueños para verlo... nada que ver...
1. Chapter 1

1

- Esto es extremadamente fácil, Ban…

- Lo sé, y no me gusta, pero…

- ¡ES MUCHO DINERO! – dijeron los dos Get Backers al mismo tiempo y silenciándose mutuamente después.

Tomaron el espejo después de que Ban abrió una caja de seguridad en una habitación del segundo piso. Se dispusieron a salir de la antigua mansión abandonada con la nueva misión resuelta. Fue Hevn quien les había contactado con Amelia Khrishna, una anciana que vivía en un asilo y cuyo único recuerdo de su difunto esposo fue robado del banco. No fue extraño que ella pidiera la ayuda de los GB, considerando que ella fue amiga de la abuela de Ban, por lo que conocía sus habilidades a la perfección y confiaba en él plenamente. Para Ban era un trabajo como cualquier otro, pero por dentro sabía que se sentía feliz de una manera extraña, además del generoso pago que les haría.

Mediante la red de información de Kazuki, descubrieron que el ladrón fue en realidad un trío de hechiceras conocidas como Banshee, quienes se dedicaban al robo de objetos relacionados con la brujería. Las siguieron hasta la mansión y cuando éstas salieron del lugar, los GB entraron en acción.

- Muy bien Ginji, aún no han regresado. Tenemos que salir lo más pronto posible.

- Sí, no quiero peleas innecesarias.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Sal de tu escondite!

- ¡Ban! – siguió la vista de Ginji y localizó a la dueña de la voz en lo alto de la escalera, una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos por igual, sus hermanas eran idénticas a ella, exceptuando el color de sus trajes, morado, marino y granate.

- Así que pensaban irse sin despedirse… - continuó la Bashee púrpura.

- … y tomando algo que no es suyo… - dijo la vestida de marino.

- … pero qué mal educados son… - las tres saltaron y quedaron al nivel de los chicos.

- Esto no fue suyo desde un principio, es de nuestro cliente y se lo devolveremos. – dijo Ban sin inmutarse por las leves risas de las mujeres.

- Escucha, poseedor del Jagan, nosotras somos tres¿cómo intentarás devolver ese espejo?

- No lo intento… ¡lo estoy haciendo! - Ban se abalanzó hacia la Banshee púrpura, pero ésta le esquivó de un salto y contraatacó desde el aire con esferas de luz que explotaban al contacto.

- ¡BAN!

- No te preocupes por él – sin darse cuenta, el emperador había sido rodeado por las otras dos.

- Su muerte será rápida – ambas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente acorralándolo.

- … ¡pero muy dolorosa! – dijeron al mismo tiempo al igual que lo atacaron a base de golpes, Ginji los esquivaba pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo lo podría hacer, la velocidad de las Banshees aumentaba con el tiempo.

- ¡Ginji¡Deja de jugar¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! – dijo Ban saltando fuera de la esfera de humo causada por las explosiones.

- ¡De acuerdo! Lo siento señoritas, pero tengo un trabajo que cumplir. – dijo mientras aún se defendía del ataque doble, pero concentrando su electricidad en sus puños, bastaron dos golpes para que ambas cayeran inconscientes. - ¡Ban¿Estás bien?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No por mucho! – en un desesperado ataque, junto sus manos y una gran esfera voló en dirección de Ban, pero usando su fuerza de 200kg, la desvió hacia la Banshee.

- ¡Bien hecho Ban! – se acercó y en ese instante, los cuerpos de las mujeres con quienes peleaba Ginji se esfumaron en un extraño humo negro. - ¿Pero qué dem…?

- Ella creaba copias de sí misma, sólo ilusiones…

- Pero muy fuertes… - se lamentó Chibi Ginji de sus golpes.

- Bueno, vámonos, tenemos un trabajo que terminar.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No tan rápido¡Ewig Traum! – la Banshee se levantó y creó una esfera de luz que atacó a ambos, pero…

- ¡Vieja bruja¡Necesitas más que eso para vencerme!

- Serpiente… eres tan tonto… - la mujer cayó desmayada.

- ¿Qué… ? – por instinto, miró a su derecha y observó a Ginji en el suelo y corrió a su lado. - ¡GINJI¡DESPIERTA¡GINJI!


	2. Chapter 2

2

¿Cuánto tiempo hace¿Un mes¿Es poco… o es mucho? No lo sabía con certeza, nunca se había sentido así. Sin conocimiento del mundo exterior, ausente de todo y perdido en un mar de confusión. Con un sentimiento doloroso, persistente y maldito que no lo había abandonado desde entonces, desde… la muerte de Ginji Amano, la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo.

En este mundo, en este estúpido mundo, donde la vida continúa aún cuando la mitad de tu alma se va de aquí, a Ban no le quedaba mucho por hacer, más que intentar trabajar para no pensar. No sólo en trabajos de rescate, también de transportador, de guardaespaldas, no importaba, cualquier cosa que pueda poner su mente en blanco servía.

Ya no existían los Get Backers, la "s" desapareció y ya no había nadie quien te apoyara, quien cuidara de ti, quien no te abandonara… sólo Ban Midou, el hombre solitario que alguna vez… ¿amó¿Es ésa la palabra correcta? Otra pregunta más a la larga lista que crecía día con día y en la cuál no encontraba refugio, pero sí una manera de culparse. ¿Por qué él y no yo¿Por qué no lo pude proteger¿Qué voy a hacer¿Por qué nadie me culpa¿Por qué no le dije que lo amaba? No importa cuál sea la pregunta, todas las respuestas a las que llega apuntan hacia él, diciendo que fue el causante de todo.

Cansado de conducir en uno de los pocos días que no había conseguido trabajo, se estacionó en un mirador para intentar descansar, puesto que dormir lo había dejado de hacer desde hacía varios días. Intentó sintonizar algo en la radio, pero nada llamaba su atención, harto de buscar inútilmente la apagó y se recargó en su asiento. Era comienzos de otoño, por lo que afuera del auto el viento enfriaba un poco, y aunque eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, una extraña pesadez en sus parpados le hizo cerrarlos y una extraña pero cálida sensación le hizo sentir que descansaba realmente.

- Ban…

- ¿Ginji?… - respondió entre sueños y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- Ban, yo…

- Ginji… - dijo con una voz apagada y completamente sorprendido al ver que en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba SU Ginji con una mirada triste y una débil sonrisa.

- Te necesito…

- TOC TOC TOC

- ¡GINJI¡GIN…! – despertó bruscamente buscando a su derecha, pero lo encontró tan vacía como últimamente estaba.

- TOC TOC TOC – volteó hacia la ventanilla de donde venía el ruido.

- ¿Eh?… ¿Natsumi? – bajó la ventana - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Te estaba buscando, Ban.

- Ban salió del auto y caminaron hasta unos columpios cercanos, donde permaneció de pie dándole la espalda a donde Natsumi se había sentado.

- Y… ¿cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no vas al Honky Tonk.

- Bien… he estado ocupado… - encendió un cigarrillo y dio una profunda bocanada de aire, el último placer que le quedaba.

- Es verdad, Hevn y Himiko me han contando de tus trabajos y Kazuki me dijo que le pedías información frecuentemente…

- Así es…

- ¿Sabes? Hablando de los demás…

- Natsumi, dile a "los demás" que estoy bien y que no tengo nada de qué hablar con ellos… - soltó su cigarrillo aún sin terminar, lo pisó fuertemente y caminó en dirección del auto.

- ¡Ban espera! – lo alcanzó y le obligo a voltear.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – dijo molesto sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Yo te iba a decir que pienso hacer una reunión con mis amigos en el Honky Tonk por mi cumpleaños¿lo recuerdas? – dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos y captando su atención. - Yo quería que todos… que todos estuvieran ahí, por eso… quería invitarte personalmente… por que quiero que todos mis amigos estén conmigo… - su voz entrecortada fue rota por las lágrimas que comenzaron a fluir, a Ban se le partía más el corazón, si eso era posible, desvió la mirada sin saber qué hacer.

- Sabes que eso no será posible… ya no…

- Ban, yo también lo extraño – sin dudarlo lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró en los brazos de un hombre que desearía alguien lo consolara en vez de hacerlo él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wueno, pues no se si alguien este leyendo esto, asumire que es por que es muy pequeño (y muuuy malo...), pero gracias a hanasaki por tu review, y la razón por la que sigo es por que mi amiga Karura Himura me amenazó con hacerme ver un maratón con el RBDvd, pero como la quiero (muerta...) les recomiendo que si les gusta Ruronin Kenshin, lean sus fanfics que pronto actualizará por que ya esta de vacaciones (está en medicina, denle chance...), ademas escribe mejor que yo (maldita...). Pues ojalá lean mi fic, y les juro queaun falta lo interesante. Bai!


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Ban… sabes qué hacer…" Esas fueron sus palabras, las únicas que dijo esta vez, en el mismo lugar donde ahora miraba detenidamente. De nuevo, Ginji había aparecido fugazmente, con su mirada triste, implorándole que… ¿que haga qué?

_Es un sueño…_

Volvió a acostarse en la cama del cuarto que le había proporcionado un cliente por una semana como forma de pago, cualquier cosa era suficiente. Cerró sus ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño para volver a verlo, aunque sea en un sueño. Un sueño donde sentía su presencia, la electricidad que le rodeaba, olía su singular aroma y una calidez extrema que le embargaba le permitía sentirse vivo de verdad.

_¿Por qué si es un maldito sueño se siente tan real!… Ginji… Necesito verte… quiero verte una vez más… por favor…_

"… sabes qué hacer…"

Esas palabras regresaron a su mente como abriendo una parte que había estado cerrada por mucho tiempo. Ahora lo recordaba y Ginji tenía razón, sabía qué hacer para estar a su lado otra vez.

_Jigoku no Me…_

Se levantó inmediatamente y corrió al cuarto de baño, encendió la luz, se quitó las gafas y apoyado en el lavabo miró directamente a sus ojos en el espejo.

- Abre las puertas y déjame entrar, permíteme ver su dolor, guía a tu siervo a la luz… llévame con Ginji… Jigoku no Me…

Una luz cegadora hizo que Ban se cubriera instintivamente sus ojos, pero no le dolían. En cambio, sintió como si una ola gigantesca le diera vueltas y su cabeza fuera a explotar. Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y reconoció el auto y la vista hacia el muelle. No podía escuchar nada, pero inmediatamente sintió la presencia de él a su lado. Al girar rápidamente, Ginji le mostraba una de sus hermosas sonrisas, con su mano alcanzó el rostro de Ban y le besó tiernamente. Ban no daba crédito a lo que veía, mucho menos la increíble paz que sentía en él pero antes que pudiera corresponderle, la escena se vio envuelta en sombras y nuevamente perdió la conciencia por unos segundos.

La sensación de malestar volvió y sus párpados eran aun más pesados, pero el deseo de volver a verlo, le permitió abrirlos. Pero lo único que pudo ver fueron las luces del techo del baño.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Cada mañana le costaba más trabajo levantarse, como si sus energías se fueran en su sueño. Curiosamente, su ánimo había cambiado desde aquélla vez que logró verlo. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero cuando recordaba algo sobre Ginji, ya no sufría, al menos no tanto. Su sonrisa poco a poco regresó en esos tres días que pasaron, sobretodo por que pensaba hacerlo de nuevo. Así como el Yagan que sólo se puede utilizar 3 veces al día, el Jigoku no Me sólo puede ser usado cada tercer día, en teoría. Esta noche, cuando su poder es más fuerte, vería a Ginji nuevamente.

Su preocupación se centraba en Natsumi. De pie frente al Honky Tonk, dudaba en entrar. Sabía que todos estarían ahí y que le harían preguntas sobre como se sentía, en qué podían ayudarlo, bla bla bla… además de que no supo que comprarle y sólo le trajo un ramos de rosas rosas (Aut.¿pos si no?) con un globo de un gatito.

_- "Tranquilo Midou… sólo será una hora, entras, felicitas, comes y te vas… ya qué… ¬¬"_

- ¡Ban¡Qué gusto que vinieras!

- Feliz cumpleaños, Natsumi. Toma, no supe qué más traerte.

- Están preciosas, no te preocupes, me da gusto que vinieras. Lo dejaré con los demás.

- ¿Con tantos trabajos últimamente y eres tan tacaño como para sólo traerle flores?

- ¿Paul?

- Además… - dejó su periódico de lado y le miró seriamente.

- _"Si me pregunta cómo estoy le rompo la…"_

- Al menos podrías pagar lo que me debes.

- °n°… Paul, no molestes ;P

Una, dos, tres horas… la verdad, es que Ban se sintió bien de regresar al café. Obvio que su derecha se sentía vacía, pero su plática sin importancia con Paul le hizo sentir bien. Natsumi dividía su tiempo con ellos y sus compañeros de la escuela. Hevn llegó poco después y se unió a la plática sin cuestionar nada para agrado de Ban. Algo en su cabeza le decía que su cambio de actitud les hizo comprender a los demás que se encontraba mejor, que no había por qué preguntar ni sentir lástima por él. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, estar con sus amigos le ayudó a salir de la depresión en la que estaba. Incluso el cansancio se había ido…

_- "Mejor hoy no, tal vez mañana, pero… hoy no…"_

¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..¨..

Como estan muy chiquitos, pongo de una vez dos, para no dejarlos en suspenso, ademas de qu ecomo ya dije no es muy larga. Kigoku no Me significa el ojo del infierno, no tengo imaginación y sonaba bien, así que he ahi la razón. Gracias a hanasaki, Lena y a Karura, mis únicas 3 lectoras! Esta fin ya la subo toda, no se preocupen. Bai


	5. Chapter 5

5

- _La Fortaleza Ilimitada…_

Ban tenía en frente la gigantesca construcción. No comprendía nada, más que algo le mantenía, como si debiera estar en ese momento y en ese lugar. No había nadie y lo único que escuchaba era el eco de sus pasos al caminar entre los callejones.

-_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?… ¿Recuperar?… ¿Recuperar qué?_

Súbitamente, la tierra debajo de Ban comenzó a temblar y empezó a resquebrajarse. Las ventanas explotaban y los edificios colapsaban. Corría tan rápido como podía, pero no conocía el sitio¿a dónde escapar?

_- ¿Por qué no puedo huir!… ¡Quiero salir de aquí!… ¡GINJI!_

Corrió en sentido contrario gritando el nombre del ex – Get Backer tan fuerte como podía mientras intentaba esquivar los escombros que caían. El laberinto era cada vez más confuso y su frustración aumentaba al no encontrar a su compañero, trataba de llegar a los techos, pero las paredes crecían de la nada y los obstáculos eran mayores. No se dio cuenta y su pie se hundió en una montaña de escombros. Intentó cavar, pero se hundía cada vez más y comenzaba a quedar rodeado.

- ¡GINJI!

- Otra pesadilla… - su corazón parecía salir de su pecho, el sudor le cubría completamente y no podía controlar su respiración.

- Ya… ya no te recuerdo… Ginji… ¿por qué no puedo recordarte!

Se levantó de la cama y buscó entre sus pocas pertenencias la pequeña fotografía que tenía de ellos los dos, la única, la que Natsumi les había tomado con su celular e impreso como regalo. Revolvía una y otra vez, sacó todo de la maleta y no estaba. Corrió al auto y la buscó por todos lados, pero tampoco estaba. Regresó al departamento y buscó de nuevo, pero la maldita fotografía continuaba sin aparecer.

Sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en el piso junto a la cama. Como niño pequeño comenzó a llorar en silencio, de desesperación, aún sin poder recordar la sonrisa de su amado. Era como si le hubieran borrado esa parte de su memoria, removido exactamente a esa persona de sus recuerdos. Algo le impedía ver el rostro de Ginji y escuchar su voz, tampoco recordaba cuáles eran sus palabras.

De nuevo, el vacío se dejó sentir en su ser. Esta vez aumentó y era peor, le carcomía las entrañas y sabía que no podía estar otro minuto sin él. Repitió el rito del Jigoku no Me, mas el mareo y el dolor fueron peores. En esta ocasión, la voluntad no le bastó para abrir los ojos rápidamente. Dedujo que estaba recostado, por lo que haciendo uso de su fuerza, se levantó y se esforzó como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera en su vida. Pronto, todo se fue aclarando y notó que en ese lugar era de noche.

- _¿El departamento?… no, este es más pequeño…_

Por alguna razón, el lugar le era familiar y cómodo, a pesar de no reconocerlo. Entonces, sintió algo de movimiento a su derecha.

- ¡Ginji!

Fue la escena más hermosa que haya visto en su vida. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, sí pudo distinguir su cuerpo, solamente cubierto hasta la espalda baja por la suave tela de la sábana. Su respiración tranquila, su cabello dorado y la electricidad que provocaba a su alrededor ¡Era él! El corazón de Ban comenzó a latir de emoción y a irradiar ese calor que sólo sentía a su lado. No soportó la tentación, estiró su mano y rozó suavemente su brazo, pero él se le adelantó tomando la mano de Ban, entrecruzando sus dedos.

- Mmm… ¿Ban? – se giró lentamente y sentó al igual de Ban, sin soltar sus manos, con su mano libre tallaba sus ojos para despertar.

- Lo siento… no quería despertarte… - sin poder controlarse, lágrimas cubrían su rostro y una sonrisa se formó desde el fondo de su ser.

- Pero Ban… - limpió sus lágrimas provocando la mejor sensación de su vida – estoy aquí, contigo…

- Ginji, yo te… ¡No! – todo se disolvió en un oscuridad dejando a Ban gritando de desesperación, pero de repente, simplemente todo se detuvo y ya no pudo más.


	6. Chapter 6

6

El día era soleado, ni una nube en el cielo y la temperatura perfecta para salir y hacer lo que uno deseara… qué pésimo día para vivir. Como si estuviera viendo una película, Ban recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartió con Ginji. Debería sentirse feliz al recordarlo por fin… pero qué cruel es la vida cuando uno al recordar vuelve a vivir y se está conciente que no se tiene con quién vivirla. Quien vive de los recuerdos debe ser un imbécil que se engaña a sí mismo para simplemente sobrevivir, por que no se puede vivir sin el ser amado a su lado, no cuando se comenzó a realmente vivir cuando por fin se le encontró.

Jamás pensó en lo molesto que era el sol, en lo doloroso que era para sus ojos y lo inútil que eran las sábanas que eran para impedir su paso. Ya tenía tiempo despierto y se había dado cuenta que estaba en un hospital, pero no quería abrir los ojos, prefería morir soñando en una fantasía que viviendo en una pesadilla.

- ¿Midou? Sé que estás despierto… - un golpe en la cabeza le hizo reaccionar.

- ¡Estúpido chico mono¿Así tratas a los enfermos? – dijo totalmente enojado, pero al menos ya sentado y no debajo de las sábanas.

- ¡Qué grosero eres! Después de que Kazuki cuidó de ti toda la noche… - Ban le siguió la mirada y vio al maestro de los hilos profundamente dormido en un sillón.

- Mmm… ya que "amablemente" me despertaste, podrías decirme ¿qué demonios hago aquí? – no tenía vendajes y fuera del cansancio y el dolor de cabeza, todo parecía en orden.

- Hace dos días Hevn fue a buscarte donde te estabas quedando para hablar sobre un trabajo. Al no recibir respuesta ni localizarte, nos pidió ayuda para entrar. Kazuki y yo te encontramos en el piso del baño inconciente. No respondías, así que te trajimos.

- No hacía falta que hicieran eso… - dijo bajando la vista concentrándose en sus manos.

- Fue lo que le dije a Kazuki, pero él insistió.

- ¬¬…

- Tuviste un leve coma por un conato de paro cardiaco… - dijo Kazuki mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su cuello – me puedes decir¿cómo a un hombre de 21 años puede sucederle eso?

- … no lo sé… - siguió sus pasos hasta que quedó del otro lado de la cama, pero no soportó su miraday miró hacia el tro lado.

- Sabes Ban, la verdad nos caes mal, – continuó Shidou – eres arrogante, odioso, egoísta…

- Shidou… - interrumpió Kazuki.

- ¬¬…

- Perdón… el caso es, que aún así no te odiamos… - viró su mirada para no enfrentarse a los interrogantes ojos de la serpiente.

- No nos importa que te agrademos o viceversa, independientemente de eso, fuiste muy importante para el señor Ginji… - se detuvo para regular su voz que empezó a temblar al recordar a su amigo.

- Ginji se pondría muy triste de verte así.

- Por eso, decidimos protegerte… aunque sea de ti mismo…

-¿Protegerme?

- Sin Ginji eres un desastre, - siguió Shidou – sé que él no quiere que te pase nada, así que como a nosotros sí no importan sus sentimientos, en una forma de "honrarlo", continuaremos con su trabajo.

- Te guste o no… - la dulce sonrisa de Kazuki le transmitió una gran confianza, seguía incrédulo, pero cuando miró al otro lado y vio que Shidou también le sonreía, supo que no era solamente un compromiso con Ginji, el tiempo le había hecho formar un lazo de amistad con aquéllos que seguían al Emperador Relámpago.

- Gracias… supongo…

-Entonces serpiente… - bueno, eso no toda iba a poder cambiar – nos vas a decir qué te sucedió.

- Buena, de cualquier forma se iban a enterar… ¿han escuchado del Jigoku no Me?

- ¿Jigoku no Me?

- ¿Ban Midou¿Es que estas loco! – Kazuki obviamente alterado lo tomó de los hombros obligándole a verlo directo a los ojos.

- ¡Kazuki! Tranquilo¿Qué demonios es eso?

- Jigoku no Me… es una técnica que se usa como conexión entre la tierra de los vivos y la de los muertos, incluso sirve como defensa de las artes oscuras, pero es tan poderosa que muy pocos psíquicos lo han logrado… - soltó a Ban, pero no retiró su mirada acusadora.

- Pues yo sí pude…

- Ban, es muy peligrosa, por algo es prohibida. No importa qué tan fuerte seas, la exigencia de tal cantidad de poder mental puede matarte.

- Creo que he escuchado algo al respecto… - habló Shidou más para sí que para los otros – una vez y verás, dos y escucharás, tres, y el fin te esperará…

- ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! Si muy pocos lo han logrado¿cómo están seguros que algo malo sucederá!

- ¿Y cómo estás seguro que no es una ilusión? Las fuerzas que rodean esa clase de magia son poderosas y pueden engañarte, sé que te sientes mal, pero¡son sólo ilusiones!

-¡No me importa! – gritó tan alto que llamó la atención de ambos Reyes – Pude… pude, verlo… después que no pude recordar ni su sonrisa… pude sentirlo a mi lado, como si… como si nunca se hubiera ido… - amargas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de unos ojos lastimados por no encontrar lo que buscan.

- Ban… de qué te sirve la ilusión, si sabes que es mentira, ya no te tortures a ti mismo… - Kazuki se acomodó junto a él en la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente, por un momento dejó de llorar al sentir aquella muestra de cariño, pero aún así…

- Sé que no importa qué te digamos, no te sentirás mejor. Pero al menos inténtalo por él. – Shidou se sentó yle dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Ban sólo pudo quedarse inmóvil, sin pensar en nada, nunca pensó que el consuelo de esas dos personas sirviera de algo…

Hola! me tardé para subirlos, pero aquí están y en verdad la termino en este fin. Gracias de nuevo a hanasaki, a Amgichi y a Karura por sus reviews, nos vemos en el final!

Con cariño e hipocresía, Nia-sama!


	7. Chapter 7

7

_"No… lo siento, pero no, ya no. Kazuki y Shidou… muchas gracias por sus palabras y su compañía, nunca se me ocurrió pensar en ustedes como amigos, pues eran 'sus' amigos, no los míos… y cuánto me arrepiento de eso…_

_"Me agradan, los respeto, es todo. Pero nunca me di cuenta que realmente estaban ahí… tal vez por eso tenían un fuerte lazo con Ginji. Pero qué ingenuos son…_

_"¿Protegerme¿De mí mismo?… pueden vigilar que no lastime mi cuerpo, pero no pueden ver dentro de mí… sentir el tormento que me impide respirar, su recuerdo vagando en mi cabeza, la culpa de no poder estar con él en este momento… por que fui yo quien no lo cuidó, quien no lo protegió, quien no lo acompañó…_

_"Ya no quiero… estoy tan cansado que me gustaría simplemente dormir… hay algo que me invita a hacerlo… como si este mundo ya no me quisiera aquí, confirmándome que es la mejor solución… fundirme en un sueño eterno para ya no sentir… para ya no sentirlo a él, ni recordarlo, extrañarlo o amarlo…_

_"Pero en ese momento que me dejo vencer… aparece de nuevo… llorando, triste por que sabe que me rendí… pidiéndome que vaya con él, que esté a su lado… ¿entonces?… ¿qué no es eso lo que desea?… ¿POR QUÉ NO SÉ LO QUE QUIERE DE MÍ!…_

_"De todos modos, ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí…"_

Con gran dolor se levantó de la cama y, a pesar de su vista nublosa y la noche que cubría la habitación, se las ingenió entre tropiezos para llegar al cuarto de baño y encerrarse. No sabía por qué, pero esa simple acción le dejó agotado, como si algo le impidiera lo que planeaba hacer. Se apoyó en el lavabo y esperó que su respiración se normalizara.

- ¿Ban?… ¿Ban¿Estás ahí?

_- "Genial… Natsumi… ¿acaso Paul no la pudo haber dejado salir más tarde?"_

- TOC TOC TOC… ¿Te encuentras bien?… ¡Ban!

- _"Lástima que ya no pude verte, Natsumi… pero soy tan débil que me van a convencer otra vez…"_ – aseguró la puerta y el sonido alertó a Natsumi.

- ¡Ban¿Estás bien¡Responde! – desesperada, golpeaba la puerta e intentaba girar la perilla, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

- _"Bien, ya se fue… ya no tengo que decir nada… sólo concentrar mi poder del Jagan…"_ – observó su reflejo y lo que vio fue al viejo Ban, sólo, triste e incomprendido, antes de conocer a Ginji.

- ¡Ban¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo! – siguieron los forcejeos.

_- "Grandioso… fue por el fenómeno de los hilos…"_

- ¡Escucha Serpiente¡Más te vale que no hagas nada estúpide¿Me oyes?

_- "Ya ni tengo ánimos de reclamarle al chico mono…"_

- ¡Ban¡Por favor, necesitamos hablar!

_- "¿Hevn?… ¿es que decidieron juntarse precisamente hoy, o qué?"_

- ¡Idiota¡Ya verás cuando entre! – los golpes de Shidou aumentaron y la puerta tambaleó peligrosamente para Ban.

-_ "Ya no importa qué suceda, si muero o me reúno con Ginji… cualquier camino será mejor… demonios, sí soy egoísta…"_ Lo siento, chicos, pero necesito verlo…

Si un segundo durará una eternidad, sería este. Ban dio una última y cansada mirada al espejo, concentró todo lo que tenía y lo último que escuchó fue la puerta caer y los gritos de sus amigos, pero en un tono ininteligible y apenas audible. Ban pudo ver el cuarto moverse mientras caía y la gente que se juntaba alrededor de su cuerpo tendido en el piso, pero ya no les oía ni distinguía claramente. La presión de su pecho desapareció con un último y gran suspiro.

Logro lo que quería, no sentir nada…


	8. Chapter 8

8

Después de la tormenta viene la calma… Ban descubrió que quien haya dicho esas palabras estaba muy equivocado, después de una tormenta vienen sus consecuencias. Y tales consecuencias eran náusea, irritación en los ojos, desorientación y un dolor generalizado en todo su cuerpo, como si le hubiera atropellado el tren.

Su corazón se estremeció exigiéndole que le llamara, no sabía que había sucedido, pero su corazón demandaba saber, si había sufrido tanto debía valer la pena.

- Ginji…

Ya ni sabía si lo dijo o lo pensó, pero lo hizo. No escuchó nada y tenía tanto miedo de abrir los ojos que incluso los cerró más. El dolor y el cansancio le confundían, así que no supo muy bien de donde vino esa pequeña sensación de calor que le inundó totalmente. Se concentró en buscar la fuente de ducho calor e inmediatamente la ubicó en su mano derecha. Algo la cubría… o más bien, alguien la tomaba, le tocaba delicadamente y acariciaba con una ternura que no conocía. Su cuerpo se relajó como hace mucho que no hacía y se dejó llevar por esta hermosa sensación, sobretodo cuando percibió una mejilla en su mano.

- Aquí estoy, Ban…

Esas palabras eran… ¡eran de ÉL! No podía equivocarse. Pero qué estúpido fue el abrir rápidamente los ojos, por que la luz los dañó y le obligó a cerrarlos otra vez. Ahora sí, abriendo lentamente sus párpados y ajustando la luz del cuarto, movió su cabeza hacia donde escuchó aquélla voz. Sintió una pequeña sombra sobre él, sin entender nada, se aventuró a levantar su cabeza para enfocar mejor al creador de tal sombra, pero fue gentilmente puesto de vuelta en su lugar.

- No te preocupes Ban, descansa, no iré a ninguna parte…

- Por favor… no lo hagas – definitivamente era él, su voz baja fue escuchada por Ginji, su rostro sonriente aún con la mano de Ban en su mejilla, estaba tan cerca que le sintió verdaderamente, no eran aquellos sueños o ilusiones, era el Ginji de carne y hueso quien le sonreía.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

- Todo… era tan real – decía un incrédulo Ban aún recostado en la cama del hospital.

- Me lo imagino. El hechizo que usó esa bruja era muy poderoso y más usando el espejo como amplificador. – le respondió Kazuki desde un sillón cercano.

- En verdad me asusté mucho, pensé que morirías °/°.

- Ginji… - Ban vio el rostro sonrojado a su lado, como había permanecido desde que despertó.

- ¿Cómo iba a morir contigo a su lado todo el tiempo?

- ¿A qué te refieres chico mono? – miró hacia la pared donde se encontraba recargado.

- Ginji no se separó de ti ni un minuto desde que te internaron, sobretodo por que los doctores no sabían si despertarías. – respondió Natsumi sentado junto a Kazuki.

- Ya veo… oigan¿y qué pasó con el dichoso espejo?

- Ginji se lo devolvió a la señora Krishna y al enterarse de tu estado se ofreció a pagar el hospital, es decir, considerando su estado financiero de siempre…

- Gracias por recordárnoslo, Hevn --U.

- En fin, nos da gusto que estés bien, pero será mejor que descanses, mañana te darán de alta.

- Tiene razón, jefe. Vendremos por ti mañana Ban.

- Gracias, Natsumi.

Así todos comenzaron a despedirse y a salir de la habitación, hasta que sólo se quedaron los dos Get Backers.

- En verdad, me alegra que despertarás, Ban… me sentía muy sólo. – dijo con voz triste y algo sonrojado.

- Yo también… en mis sueños, fuiste tú quien había muerto.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, pero cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido, fuiste tú quien me rescataba. – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

- Pero¿cómo te pude ayudar si estabas dormi… - su pregunta fue interrumpida por los ansiosos labios de Ban que imploraban por probar los suyos; primero se quedó estático, pero la insistencia de Ban le hizo cerrar los ojos y corresponderle con la misma intensidad, después de todo él sentía exactamente lo mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

Epílogo

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Ginji?

- Sí… así te probaré que quiero estar contigo para siempre…

- Bien, por que aquí bajamooooooooooooooooossssssssssss!…

Subidas, bajadas, curvas y vueltas completas acompañaron a esta "prueba de amor" que le pidió Ban a Ginji, sabiendo su pánico a las montañas rusas, aunque el rubio aprovechó para tener una excusa y tomar la mano de la Serpiente. Después de un emocionante paseo en la montaña rusa para Ban y la peor tortura para Ginji, bajaron y avanzaron hacia la salida, pues anochecía y el parque estaba a punto de cerrar.

- Sabes Ban, me alegra que quieras empezar una nueva vida y todo eso, pero ¿por qué me tienes que arrastrar contigo? – estaba completamente mareado y tambaleaba al caminar.

- ¡Vamos Emperador Relámpago! – golpeó fuertemente su espalda como cariño haciéndole caer – al menos perdiste el miedo¿no es cierto?

- Sí, pero ahora te tengo miedo a ti… - Ban le ayudó a levantarse y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para ayudarle a caminar.

- Nunca creí que sentirme vivo fuera tan… no sé, real… Ginji, para mí fueron muchos días los que estuve en ese mundo o sueño, lo que sea, y yo como dueño del Jagan, no pude reconocer que era falso. Quiero aprovechar todo lo que pueda ahora que sé que estoy despierto.

- Me da gusto Ban, yo no hubiera soportado estar sin ti… - se ruborizó y tuvo que voltear su rostro.

- Yo tampoco. Sabes, se me acaba de ocurrir una manera de sentirme vivo y que también te agradaría… - su sonrisa y su mirada pervertida convirtieron a Ginji en un tomate gigante, sintiendo como le desnudaba con los ojos.

- Ahora sí que me das miedo… - aunque aún sonrojado, le correspondió la sonrisa de la misma manera mientras se acercaba poco a poco y le plantaba un beso apasionado que sería sólo el principio.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Terminé! mi primer fic de capitulos y de una de las series de las que soy fan. Ojala les haya gustado, se que estuvo corto e igual tiene fallas... muchas fallas, pero es una idea que traía y como tengo un lado romántico oculto que necesitaba expresar, pues aqui está. Si alguien creía queiba a hacer sufrir a Ban, pues la verdad estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero no pude! son de mis parejas favoritas y son tan lindos que mi cursilería ganó. Muchas gracias a los que escribieron review y terminaron de leerlo, aguantando esta historia fumada. GRACIAS!

P.D. Les prometo que cuando me anime a escribir lemon lo hare primero aquí, P.


End file.
